Super Smash New Year!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After failing to impress film producers with his new film, a depressed Charizard comes back to the mansion, and much to his protest joins the other Smashers at the mansion's rooftop for New Year's.


**Super Smash New Year!**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: _Happy New Year!_ I bet that you all will be surprised that I actually written the author notes last for this fanfic.

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Nintendo. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, _stupid_!

----------

Mario and Princess Peach were dancing alongside the balcony of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. After they danced, they gazed upon each other, and both started to kiss romantically. It was then that Pikachu ran into the scene and laughed at Mario and Peach, saying that he discovered their secret romance and is off to spoil the big secret. Peach then burps loudly, and Mario falls off the balcony, crashing down into the ocean. It is then that many Octoroks swarm the balcony, and they swallow Peach into their mass, much to the princess's screams of protest.

The movie ended, and Charizard turned around to face the movie producers. "So? What do you think of my film?" He asked, smiling.

The film producers looked at each other with disgruntled looks, and then back at Charizard. A Koopa film producer stood up and stated, "Errr, Charizard, can we have a violent, little chat with you...?"

----------

Later, back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, a depressed Charizard slammed the front door opened, and he sulked into the living room, falling on the red couch. He let out a depressed sigh and took out a bottle of vodka, drinking it down and tossing it away, hearing the glass break. It was then that Yoshi and Bowser approached Charizard.

"Hey, Charizard, why are ya in the dumps?" Yoshi asked as he sat down on the red couch next to Charizard.

Charizard sighed, being patted on the back by Bowser. "The movie producers rejected my idea. I thought the bit with peach burping would win, but..." He shook his head. "I was wrong."

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You just can't seem to be happy for one simple thing, can you?" He picked up Charizard, and headed upstairs for the rooftop.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Charizard angrily shouted in protest, struggling as Bowser and Yoshi headed up to the rooftop, with yoshi closing the door and walking right behind Bowser. Bowser then sat Charizard down on the edge of the rooftop, towards Nintendo City.

Bowser sat down next to Charizard, and he pointed at the many lighted buildings in the horizon. "Take a big look at the buildings in Nintendo City, Charizard. In a few moments, you're going to be pleasantly surprised." he told with a smile on his face.

Charizard only sighed as he glanced to his right, to see that Toad, Toadette, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas, King DeDeDe, a set of Waddle Dees, the Pokemon Trainer alongside with Squirtle, a random Primid, Princess Zelda, Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, Solid Snake, Samus, Ridley, Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit, Young Link, and Meta Knight were sitting right by him. The red fire-type dragon Pokemon then glanced to his right to see Yoshi sitting alongside with him and Bowser, as well as Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Sonic the Hedgehog, a Koopa Troopa, Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, ROB, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf Dragmire, Mewtwo, Pichu, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Giga Bowser, a male and female Wireframe, Metal Mario, and Captain Falcon.

"Well...what do you think?" Bowser asked, grinning.

Charizard eyed Bowser suspiciously, causing the Koopa King to chuckle nervously.

"What do you mean...?" The red fire-type dragon Pokemon asked cautiously as he glanced to his right to see Ness and Lucas trying to push each other off the rooftop.

Bowser shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. It's just that-"

"_I HAVE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE!!!!!_" Sang merrily Jigglypuff as she held her microphone, causing all of the Smashers to cover their ears, "_AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU..._"

"Jigglypuff, shut up!" Squirtle shouted angrily, Jigglypuff punching him in the stomach shortly afterwards.

Charizard winced, glaring angrily at Bowser. "What kind of cheering up is this?" He asked, with an angry tone.

Bowser started to whistle innocently. "Oh, it's not the ordinary kind of cheering," Yoshi said as he started tossing sugar at Charizard, smiling with glee, "It's the _sweet_ kind of cheering! Tee hee!"

Charizard fumed angrily. "Guys, stop, I'm being serious! I'm not in the mood to-"

"What's wrong, grumpy?" Teased Ganondorf as he squeezed Charizard's cheeks, "You're having a bad day?"

Charizard's eyes lit with bright red-and-yellow flames. "I'm warning you for the last time..." He growled with hesitation.

Captain Falcon laughed, and he stepped on Charizard's tail, slapping the red fire-type dragon Pokemon on the back. "Ho ho! Nothing like a little slap on the back outta do-"

"_KNOCK IT OFF!!!!! __**NOW!!!!!!!**_" Charizard bellowed with rage, burning everyone around him, including Bowser and Yoshi.

Bowser and Yoshi both blinked as they were covered with ash and soot, and all of the other Smashers watched as Charizard flew off into the horizon, towards the tall lit buildings of Nintendo City, with fireworks now going up in the air as the new year has arrived. The cheering can be heard from even miles away, though most of the Smashers are confused and a bit concerned about Charizard.

"What's up with him?" Yoshi asked Bowser, rubbing the ash off of his legs.

Bowser shrugged. "Beats me. The Pineco must have gotten him." He coughed out smoke as he looked on to the horizon, as with all the other Smashers.

Charizard was focused on getting past the fireworks. He growled, and muttered to himself quietly, "Man, if I had just one resolution, it's to get a new job... and relief my anger." With that, he flew past the moon, and over the wide, blue ocean, which was lit up by the bright fireworks from Nintendo City.

**THE END**


End file.
